Colorz
by Mistress-Nyuu
Summary: 18 year old Bella and Edward have been going out for a while. There is just this one problem. Edward is blind. Edward wants to go under surgery. BxE All Human One-shot unless you want the full story. See how it all began, Then Read Colorz Beginnings!
1. Colorz

Colorz

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This was going to be a full story, but I decided not to. I am working on three other stories. One is not posted. If you really want this to be a full story though tell me and I will write it. 5 reviews saying they want it and I will write it. No kidding. Don't forget to review and read my other stories. Thank you!**

**Full summary: 18 year old Bella and Edward have been going out for a while. There is just this one problem. Edward is blind. Edward wants to go under surgery that way he can finally see his love, Bella. Will the surgery work? All human. One-shot... unless you tell me. **

**-------------------------**

_**Three months before the surgery.**_

**BPOV**

I laid next to Edward on his bed. He had called me telling me that he wanted me to come over. I could tell he was really nervous about the surgery. He was staring at the ceiling. He was taking in deep breaths. I watched as his chest moved up and down. "Edward, you don't have to go under surgery."

"I want to," He said as he turned to look at me. He searched for my hand on the bed. When he finally found my hand he grabbed it. "I want to be able to see you." My heart melted when he said that.

"I don't know why... I'm ugly."

"You will never be ugly to me."

He pulled me close to him. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I listened to his heart beat. It was a little faster then it should be. "Relax," I said to him as we both drifted into sleep.

_**Two months before the surgery.**_

**BPOV**

I watched Edward as we ate in the school cafeteria. He was getting even more nervous about the surgery each day. Maybe it was school that was worrying him."Edward... don't worry. You won't be missing any school work. Your surgery is after we get out."

"Thats not what I'm worried about..."

"What is it then?"

"I keep thinking of what you said," He said while looking up from his tray.

What did I say? "What was that."

"You said you were enlightened by blind people because they didn't fall for someone for looks, but for whats on inside." He looked back down at his plate. "What if the surgery works? Will you still like me even though I will be just like everyone else."

"Oh... Edward of course! Your the only guy I think about. I wouldn't care about that." I took a bite of my apple. "Besides, it would be you running from me once you get a look at me."

"Bella. I would never do that. I love you." He was looking at me. What if he did run away after seeing me? After all I was nothing but a plain Jane.

"I love you too."

_**One month before the surgery.**_

**EPOV**

I sat there next to Bella on the bus to school. She held my hand that was trembling. She kept telling me that I didn't need to do the surgery. But I did. I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to watch her smile and laugh. She kept telling me how ugly she was and she wasn't worth it, but she was. She is the only person that can make my heart feel like its about to burst. I wanted to see her. I _needed_ to see her. I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to me. I felt her breath on my face. It was warm making my heart shutter. I kissed her. I always loved kissing Bella. She always felt warm and tasted sweet. We kissed until we had to stop to breath for air. I knew everything was going to be okay no matter what.

_**Two months after the surgery.**_

**BPOV**

I missed Edward so much. I haven't seen him for two whole months. I wondered how the surgery went. Was it success? I hope he will be happy no matter what.

"Damn it!" Why the heck did my mom want me to take pictures of the park for her. Not just anything about the park either. She made a list! There is like fifty of them too. I already took ten. Now I have to go take a picture of a duck? What the hell! My mom just wanted to get me out of the house when she did this list most likely.

I walked by the small lake in the park and took a picture of the duck. This is so boring! I want Edward back! Edward was my other half. I can't live without him. I walked around the lake for a little. I was thinking about Edward. How come he hasn't called me?

"This is the color brown," I heard a voice say.

Um... what the heck? Some one didn't... my thoughts shattered as I saw who the person was next to. It was Edward! His eyes. They were green. My breath was taken away as I saw him smile.

"Brown seems warm," he said.

The girl next to him was in a nurse outfit. She must be helping him now that he can see. I lifted up the camera and took a picture of him. Good thing flash wasn't on or else he would have noticed me. I looked down at the picture on the digital camera. It was breath taking. He looked so happy. I looked back up at him and gasped. He was staring at me.

"Okay Edward, name all the colors on the girls clothing." Obviously the girl was me. I was the only one around.

"Blue." Which was my pants. "White." My shirt. "And brown," He said. That was my saddles.

"Sorry ma'am but he was blind before her went to surgery and now he has to learn about the colors and such," She said and she led Edward to me.

"No... no its okay," I said still looking at Edward. He was staring at me. Did he know who I was?

"Hello," He said.

He obviously didn't. He always said hello love when he says hi to me. I decided to play with him. "Good afternoon."

The lady told Edward that they had to leave. When they went walking away Edward would turn around and look at me. I smiled and ran home telling mom about the news.

Later that day I got a call from Edward. "Edward," I greeted him.

"Bella." he said my name like we have been separated forever. Which it did feel like we were. "Guess what..."

"What?" He was going to tell me about his eyes.

"I missed you so much."

I giggled. "I hope you would."

"Can you come over right now?"

"Of course."

"See you love."

"Love you." I hung up and start running to his house.

His parents greeted me. Telling me that Edward could not stop talking about me. They told me that he said that he saw this girl at the park. His parents kept it a secret that it was me. I thanked them. They left me alone standing by the stairs. That was until I heard Edwards voice. I looked up the stairs to see Edward coming down. "You lied," He said while stepping off the last step and staring at me. His green eyes filled with happiness and love. I was confused at what he said. He leaned forward his lips barely touching mine. My heart started beating wildly. "You're beautiful." He kissed me after he said that. His kiss was gentle and sweet. I knew from that moment on Edward and I would be together forever.

**------------------------------------**

**Thank you for reading. If you want me to write the whole story. Tell me. **

**Please review.**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note!

Wow! A lot of people like my story Colorz. So I will write the whole story from when they met and so on. I hope all of you people will be proud. The full story one will be under Colors. I will write the first chapter as I finish posting this authors note. Please check out my other two stories which I am working on too. I think this story might become as popular as My Gothic Angel, but I don't know for sure. If you are a My Gothic Angel fan then don't forget to vote on the poll because it will be ending soon.

Thank you for reading!

-Mistress_Nyuu

P.s. Sorry for grammar and spelling problems. I still have a lot to learn. I am only 14. -Smiles- See you soon!


	3. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

**First Chapter is up! The full story is now going to be under Colorz beginnings. I hope you like the story! **

**Summary for Colorz Beginnings: Read the one-shot? See how it all began. Bella and Edward are 17 years old. Edward has just moved to forks and meets Bella. His life starts to turn around as he gets closer to Bella. BxE All human. **

**A thank you to all the fans!**

**-Mistress_Nyuu**


End file.
